valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 14
| Series = Bloodshot Reborn | Volume = 1 | Issue = 14 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = (One-shot) }} Solicitation ALL-NEW ARC! ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! Welcome to “BLOODSHOT ISLAND”! Stranded on a mysterious desert island, Bloodshot is running for his life! But as he tries to make sense of his surroundings, he’s quickly discovering that this is no ordinary tropical getaway… Surrounded by decommissioned relics of the same bloodstained project that created him – World War II Bloodshot, Cold War Bloodshot, Vietnam Bloodshot, and other antiquated experiments – Bloodshot is about to find out where Project Rising Spirit sends it old soldiers to die. Can this seasoned band of killers trust each other long enough to survive the threats that lie in the jungle around them…and unlock the secret at the heart of the island’s existence before they’re each permanently retired? And who or what is the sinister force called DEATHMATE that now hunts them at every turn? This summer, superstar creators Jeff Lemire (Extraordinary X-Men) and Mico Suayan (BLOODSHOT REBORN) send Bloodshot screaming into his most action-packed adventure yet as “BLOODSHOT ISLAND” ups the ante for the Valiant Universe’s most formidable soldier! Bloodshot Island, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Villains: * * ** Other Characters: * Magic Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A, 2nd), (B), ©, & (D), (CGC Replica), & (1:10), & (1:20), Tomas Giorello (1:50), (1:120 LW), Photo Covers (NYCC) * Editors: , (Assistant), (Associate) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * Darick Robertson's variant cover is a homage to DC's ''Sgt. Rock'' series from 1977. * Jeff Lemire's variant cover is a homage to the iconic cover of from 1993. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 14.jpg|'Cover A' by Tomas Giorello & Brian Reber BSRB 014 COVER-B OLIVER.jpg|'Cover B' by Ben Oliver BSRB 014 COVER-C KANO.jpg|'Cover C' by Kano BSRB 014 COVER-D SEGOVIA.jpg|'Cover D' by Stephen Segovia & Brian Reber BSRB 014 VARIANT CGC HENRY.jpg|'CGC Replica Cover' by Clayton Henry BSRB 014 VARIANT BODENHEIM.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Connecting Cover' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland BSRB 014 VARIANT ROBERTSON.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Homage Cover' by Darick Robertson & Diego Rodriguez BSRB 014 VARIANT BW-SKETCH.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover' by Tomas Giorello BSRB 014 VARIANT LINEWIDE-LEMIRE.jpg|'1:120 Linewide Retailer Incentive Homage Cover' by Jeff Lemire BSRB 014 SECOND-PRINT GIORELLO.jpg|'Second Printing' BSRB 014 NYCC TOP-SECRET VARIANT.jpg|'NYCC Exclusive "Top Secret" Ninjak vs. the Valiant Universe Cover #1' feat. Jason David Frank Textless Cover Art BSRB 014 VARIANT BODENHEIM-TL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Connecting Cover Textless' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland BSRB 014-017 VARIANT BODENHEIM-TL.jpg BSRB 014 VARIANT ROBERTSON-TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Homage Cover Textless' by Darick Robertson & Diego Rodriguez BSRB 014 VARIANT BW-SKETCH-TL.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover Textless' by Tomas Giorello BSRB 014 VARIANT LINEWIDE-LEMIRE-TL.jpg|'1:120 Linewide Retailer Incentive Homage Cover Textless' by Jeff Lemire BSRB 014 NYCC TOP-SECRET VARIANT-TL.jpg|'NYCC Exclusive "Top Secret" Cover Textless' feat. Jason David Frank Related References External links